


My most Darkest Night (Part 2) -Confessions

by HelenofTroy



Series: Grimm fanfiction  Nadalind -My Most Darkest Night part 2-Confessions [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/pseuds/HelenofTroy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Burkhardt  after having gone for Adalind, and his feelings, hisstruggle to not lose the love of his  new life.<br/>After all despise her powers are back, Adalind Schade is the same mother, the same woman and friend, the same lawyer, friend with her own struggle also trying control herself and  fit into  the life from the Grimm.<br/>Because all what Stefania said once was fulfilled about the Grimm feelings.<br/>Fanfiction based in my most fav scenario for Nadalind, in Shakespeare....in maybe some from their immortal lovers or characters. Because without Shakespeare we´ll not have story, we´ll not have Nadalind not even, they would be the Shakespeare´s proud as they´re our own one:<br/>Nick finally facing his new life and his news feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My most Darkest Night (Part 2) -Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> "“Love me Or Hate me, Both are in my Favor,  
> If you Love me, I´ll be always in your Heart,  
> if you hate me, i´ll be always in Your Mind”. 
> 
> Nadalind ~William Shakespeare~(He saw the future)

Nick stretched in bed, opening his eyes awkwardly.

What time it is? -he asked to the woman with silk skin that was next to him, closing his eyes while a second time.  
Nick always was so tired, so drunk of love, after spend a night of sex with Adalind....is like if she´d be a vampire sucking all his blood, he very often was thinking with a morbid feeling of possesion over her.  
Or maybe the vampire was him, because who was if not him the only one who always took her as a bee taking pollen from a flower & drunk all her perfume, trying to suck every glimpse of life on her....?  
That lust was not real, that desire was new in him. Nick remembered his more youngers years... His former intimate moments with anothers women, not just with Juliette the love of his life.  
Really she was the love of mylife?-he thought in silence, with his hand very slowly traveling rugs, almost clawing the sheets...again that fire, in his bowels, Adalind had left his smell on his hand, that expencive Perfume, the Number five, always sweet, always seductive...-why if she was the love of my life, i never felt this need? this urgency?...Nick wanted make the love again...so he opened his eyes, but saw how the bed was empty.  
Adalind was gone. 

-No, no, no -Nick rose naked and jumped, breakign the little distance between the bed & the bedrooms´door , and with a feeling of horror shouted from the door the name of the woman he was wanting:

-Adalind! Adalind are you there? -but downstairs, any but downstairs, nothing.  
Not a sound.  
-Oh shit! She´s gone again!-Nick said taking his paints, on the floor.  
But suddenly the Kelly´s chirping so known for him, brought to him to the reality, they were there. 

-Ok, thanks Judith! -the Adalind´s voice sounded across the hall, while the front door was closed.  
-Here we are my baby boy-Adalind said, and Nick stayed in the room, listening his family how they were back from shopping. 

Nick listened how Adalind started to posed the bags and began to change the child. The Grimm closed his eyes, while the Witch downstaris looked with fear to upstaris feeling his steps. Something make laugh to Kelly who opened his open happy, while Adalind kissed his little face. 

-Adalind? are you there?-Nick said  
-Yeah, we´re here-she said, almost showing all the fear that she was keeping. 

-I thought that you were gone again-said Nick, taking one of the toast left from the breakfast, he bited one, while kissed to Kelly too.  
-Oh boy...

Kelly again laughed with such a big laugh that Nick said:

-Oh, my, my this guy is all a man already-the child took his hand and he brought it to his mouth.  
-Oh here there is a guy who very soon will have teeths-said Nick, while Adalind smiled briefly. 

-Ok what´s wrong with you, Adalind? -asked to her Nick. She looked his white shirt, so perfect and clean as always he was. Ready for go to the work if he´d be in Portland, where he should to be.  
-I think is time you come back to Portland, Nick-Adalind said, dryly, as she took another handkerchief.  
-Of what are you talking about? I won´t go to anywhere without you-he said, piercing her blue eyes. 

Adalind opened his eyes wide. Nick had never seen eyes so impressive. Oh if he´d have known her in the high school!-he tought....such time wasted...such years, she would have changed, for sure her ways being with him, as know she was doing. 

-You really you are convinced that it will work aren´t you? -she asked to him, wrinkling her small nose.  
-We must deal with it, Adalind, but i can not let it go-Nick said libidinously approaching to her-i can not lost what we have, Adalind.

Adalind did not say anything, just stayed in silence while the Grimm huged her from behind. Nick was much taller than her, she was a kind of doll for him....

Nick buried his nose in her hair, and stood as well. 

-Can not you feel it, Adalind?...that need -he said awkwardly, then Adalind felt how one of the Grimm´s hands were downing by her legs. 

-Hey, hey Nick stop-she said, taking his face-we can not continue like that . I´m not who you think i´m-the tears started, but this time, Adalind stoped the first one, and did not come more.  
-I know you, i know your life-Nick said, smiling-you are what i want. 

-No, you´re a Grimm, and i´m a Hexenbiest, that´s the only true, Nick-Adalind tested on her skin the baby's bottle. 

-How are your powers, Adalind? -Nick asked naturally.  
-I can move things, i can controll objects, i´m not such powerful as Eve is and by the moment i can not woge-she said. 

-Is not your woge what i care Adalind. Is your heart, maybe you are an Hexenbiest again, but your heart is changed. The thing is, why don´t you let to yourself learn that? Give to you a chance by God´s sake. 

-Why you were going to be so so patient with me, when you weren´t with Juliette? I hate what I am- and the Adalind´s voice broke itself finally- what I more hate and do you not want understand , Grimm is that I hate how much it means to be what I am, or will mean in few time, when my powers have been established. I hate what i did you in the past, i hate what to be an Hexenbiest has meaning for you. Why were you going to be so kind and considerate to me that all I've done is hurting you ? -she shouted in Nick´s face.

The strenght of her own voice scared to both of them, but Adalind was desperate. Nick does not want accept the truth. Their family was doomed. Forever. 

-Why You were going to give a great future with a normal family up? -her speech was cut then by the Nick´s voice, who threw down everything on the table, angry. 

-I´m doing this because i love you ok? I love you and i want you with me. You are free, free of choosing me,, Adalind listen to me -Nick said to her, holding her hands, while Adalind was shaking her head.  
-No, you listen, this is impossible, there are such many things...very big, is not about us, is about all what happened in our life, our past, what i did to you-she said, shrugging.  
-In your old life. This is a new life, Adalind. Choose live it with me, with our son, come back with me. We´ll learn how controll all that power who is in this heart-he said puting his hand on her chest. 

Adalind breathed, defeated, the Grimm had won to her. 

Nick huged her with desperation, and Adalind believed to hear him say "i love you " once time more, but her sins now seemed so far...as if they never would have existed....but were there....  
-No, no, you´re a Grimm while i´m a monster you can not touch me, any Grimm could this is not normal -she said but Nick took her face, now yeah was a sea or tears, not a face....

-Can a Grimm touch your skin ? Yes He can -Nick said, when she tried run away again, holding her with strenght.  
-Can a Grimm love you? -he said that crying too -yes He can, and he does-Adalind saw then and only then how many love the Grimm was showing for her in those moments.  
Then Adalind embraced Nick, and all her past, and his own last years were deleted forever, and their mutual love covered and filled all the doubts that may exist in both.

 

Nick & Adalind left Seattle in two days. The same Nick called to Renard explaining his absence. 

-Captain it´s Nick-he had said.  
-Yes, Nick, Eric told me what you did. I can understand you, but please the next time you ask me. I would have said to you where Adalind was if you would have asked me-this last quote from the Captain let to Nick speechless.  
-Thanks Captain-Nick said, and were not necessaries more words between them. 

When in the first day the first shadows falled in their second evening on Seattle, and Nick was on the pier overlooking the sea, Adalind asked to him. 

-Don´t you care about the past? 

-What is the past, Adalind? Can the past change us? The past never would cure the wound that you would create in me, if you don´t back with me-he not even had to look Adalind, he was right, she had understood his point. 

The love was something incredible for Nick Burkhardt, have felt a love so big and giant for Juliette so few time ago...and now...this new feeling by Adalind , such a devastating, urgent and passionate love....the peace of his days for Juliette were just almost not even a memory, a good memory but his heart not even remembered her since...that she has died.  
That Fire....Nick felt the love again, but what was that another feeling, felt too by Adalind, that vice of want have her under his body, once, twice, three times....and never have enough? Nick felt when Adalind reunited with him in the porch , how she was like an angel, smiling to him, happy, trying to be a good woman, that the Hexenbiest did not change her heart . What he felt when she touch her hand, was a hand clean, without one only sin already. her touch was like the marbble, cold and clean, but his touch was warm, was full of lust and passion.  
Nick felt the fire again, in his bowels and he closed his eyes, looking with shame to the sea, leting scape a little moan of confussion, almost disgusting of himself. 

-I have already the airline tickets-she said, trying down tone of tension between them.  
-Good-Nick said, smiling, looking at her with the same expression than the night before... looking her perfect face, her lips... -sorry Adalind-Nick closed his eyes, dropping her hand, feeling that could pull her against the wall. 

Who was the monster, the Hexenbiest or the Grimm? 

Adalind left...and Nick looked her sad. 

Then Adalind extended her hand and said to him :  
-Do you want sleep with me? 

Nick looked her in silence, while says in a whisper "yes". 

Then both entered in the house. Their steps were almost lightness. The night found them naked, looking each other while their breaths broken just found the calm in their last wet hug. 

Very soon they came back to the Bunker, again. 

-Home, sweet home-Nick said happy, when entered in their old home. Kelly suddenly started to crying.  
-What is wrong, guy? -Nick holded his son, and took his blue coat out. maybe he was hot. Was April anyway. 

-Kelly does not seem so happy as you are , Nick-Adalind said-our son has class and good taste-she started to open the bags, bit a bit. 

-Oh yes, of course, your mother was once in a Royal palace, Kelly, she does not want live in a freak fabric as this is, look even the glasses are yellow and repulsives, look-said Nick holding the baby, who laughed when he passed his finger by one of their glasses. 

-Oh stop of talk to Kelly of those things. And you know that is wrong-said Adalind, testing his perfumes, smelling which bottles she would put in the bathroom, and which in her bedside table.  
-Am i wrong? -Nick said approaching to her very slowly-am i? 

Nick pushed to Adalind with Kelly against the bathroom´s room-am i? -Nick bited his lip..smiling, and raised his eyebrows , beating his own tongue. 

-Yeah, your father lies, i was in the Royal prision as honour guest once -she said, taking the baby back. The child laughed with his little blue eyes sparking-as you will remember! 

Adalind left Nick there, and he said :

-Oh how i could forget that?? All those mouses and rats-he said.  
-Oh at last you did not have a plane in 3D of Wu and Juliette´s face-Adalind made a motion comic, that make to Nick almost die of laugh-terribles headaches we had that day. Oh....

Adalind landed on the chair for a moment to Kelly, who complained with an angry shout. 

-Sure that he does not can understand what we say isn´t he? -Nick asked to Adalind.  
-Well he´s an HexenGrimm, the world never saw nobody like him-Adalind said, joking. 

-He´s the test of ...-Nick stoped , and Adalind did not tell anything, just started to prepare the house for the visit of Monroe & Rosalee that night again, but both knew that the word that they are gonna to say was not "magic " but "lust", the same one that was mixed in the deep love of Nick by Adalind. 

Adalind loved to Nick with all her heart, he loved her with fierceness.

In six hours, the car of Monroe arrived to their "Fume" again. 

-Adalind! i´m so happy of have you here, again! -Rosalee huged to her friend. 

Adalind was really pretty with that white dress, and her tall Heels again, Rosalee noticed of that. 

-Is for this night, look at me -said Rosalee, taking apart to Adalind. 

-Hey Girls we are not gonna to celebrate here, but in a good restaurant! -said Monroe.

-Monroe! -Nick said, hitting his back, while the women dissapeared in the bath. 

 

-Oh Adalind how are you? Let me see you, are you ok? i mean....how are ..your..._Rosalee pierced with her sweet eyes the serious Adalind´s expression.  
-We´re trying deal with it. Is not easy, but by the moment anthying has flown-Adalind said-but was so hard, Rosalee....when i left Nick i thought that was the correct thing. i mean i did not want to bring more complications and problems to his life, he had the right of meet the love again. 

-Oh Adalind! -Rosalee touched her hands-don´t you see that you´re what Nick wants?  
-but how...i was gonna to know that? He did not tell me anything before i left...i was so sure that the only thing that he felt for me was just ...

-Just what, Adalind? -Rosalee left scape a smile. 

-Lust, you know. I never has been very...of "one happy ending" like in the fairytales-my life, It has been a continuous error after another-Adalind offered to Rosalee a lipstick color coral, as her dress too-test this, will suit you. 

-Oh lust Nick? Come on, Adalind. You and me know to Nick very well-Rosalee said-we can say...that well he feels by you something more...phisical than by her anothers women-she said.  
-Oh Rosalee...if you´d know ....-Adalind turned in red...that was incredible!  
-Hey did you think that Monroe is the monk that he seems? well you will be surprised of how many ways we undo the bed in one only day.  
-Rosalee!!! 

Both women laughed, inside the bath, and they were listened by Nick and Monroe who had brought the book for Nick. 

-Here is my Uncle Book , for what did yo ask to me that i would bring it? -Monroe asked to him, puting the brown jacket and the book over the table-and the special pen that you asked to me here is!  
-I want put the name of my son after my own name, and the Adalind´s name too.  
-Ah good! So...the son of Nick Burkhardt Kelly, oh man...-Monroe opened with eyes, in a comic way-like in the 3rd Tarzan book -"the son of Tarzan". Did you ever told you that i keep a true document signed by the own Edgar Rice Burroughs? 

Nick wrote smiling the name of Adalind Schade next to "Nick Burkhardt" and Kelly Burkhardt under his own line, born in 2015.

-Is not about books of what i want to talk to you , man-Nick said to Monroe, offering to him a coffee, leting the ink dry. 

-Yes, i can imagine-Monroe said-Adalind finally told to you? -Monroe asked, with curiosity.  
-yes, she did, but almost does not come back with me, man -Nick said, sitting at the table next to Monroe-Adalind said that she was scared that she left because i deserves a better woman and a better family.  
-She´s a great woman-Monroe said-maybe this time will be different, Nick. I´m not the best example because my wife is well, she´s a Fuchsbau, not a terrible Hexenbiest-Monroe opened his mouth in a exagered way that made laugh to Nick-but you know how our story was not easy for anyone of us. Our families...and the Wesen Council...well you know..  
-Yes, the obstacles are something normal in our world , i guess-said Nick.  
-I´m pretty sure that Adalind will change for real this time, Nick. She´s mother-said Monroe-and when Diana come back...not even the hexenbiest will can stain his heart, man. 

-The Hexenbiest is not such strong in her like the Humanity, and i will give not her up, never Monroe. i won´t comitte the same mistakes that i had with....  
Nick´s expression turned in dark.  
-In Eve? -asked Monroe-how are you dealing with that, Nick? are you ok? 

-She does not mean anything for me, just was who was in my life. But i´m tired of live in the past, Monroe-said Nick-i´m a dad after all. 

-Yes, is incredible isn´t it? you that are a little more younger than me...hey, hey!  
Nick made the gorilla´s male typical breast stroke movement, joking . 

-No, much more years...ok? is incredible that you are a father and i yet am not i was gonna to say-Monroe said, but Nick looked openly nervous the bedroom´s door-is something more that you want tell me about Adalind?  
-Yes, actaully there is something-Nick said looking the floor-i´ve slept with Adalind again.

-Being a Hexenbiest? you´re serious? -Monroe covered his mouth -but man! you are breaking the record. This yeah should to be written in the book.  
-Shut up Monroe! -said Nick-is something that is beyond my own control...is almost if...  
-Don´t you think that Adalind...? -Monroe asked...  
-What? no, are you mad? -Nick said smiling-she never would make to me that. The problem is not her, it´s me. I can not controll my ...my sexual desire with her, man. And this is starting to be uncomfortable. 

Monroe laughed so loudly that Rosalee opened the door.  
-All is ok Guys?  
-Yes, darling, are you ready? -Monroe said, but Rosalee made a wink to him. 

-What is wrong with you? This is private, man-said Nick-is something...that i can not avoid that. In her arms i´d give my life, i would kiss to Adalind though my lips would bleed of pain...what can i do? I can´t love her more, just love her more, and more.....  
-Oh that´s the passion, Nick. is something normal. Who would say that isn´t it? -the hands of Monroe brought to the Grimm the peace again. 

For that was always Monroe the best freind who Nick always would be trusting his most deepest secrets, was much more than a brother for him.  
-You are family for me Monroe-said Nick looking his eyes with emotion.  
-And you man, and you-answered Monroe, smiling-now we´re gonna to see if the ink is dried, where is Kelly?  
-Oh the boy is sleeping, you know the travel...if we would travel 2 hour the kids sleep 10. Trubel will come back to take care of him this night. Trubel wanted to see Adalind as well. 

But outside, between the first great door was not Trubel who was there.  
A elegant hand of a woman´s shadow appeared under the small lamppost, and said some words, moving the whole bunker, like if a momentary earthquake would be happening.  
When all was in calm, the woman smiled with evilness and left the bunker, while she put her wig pink in her head again.  
Eve was there. outside.  
Rosalee huged to Monroe inside the bunker geting our the bathroom running "what has been that"? -she shouted, but Monroe looked to his book.  
-Look Nick , the Adalind´s name has been erased from the book-said Monroe, what the fuck?...  
-Are you ok? -Nick asked to Adalind, while she looked with attention the book, focusing her eyes in the pen, and the hexenbiest took the pen, and let it over the book.  
Nick looked to Adalind, and says something to her in her ear, she nodded.  
The pen´s front wrote something in the book, holded in the air.  
-I´m not , Nick, i swear-Adalind said-i just holded her in the air, what is writting is not made by me. 

When the pen ended of write, suddenly falled to over the table, while Monroe took the pen with fear. 

In the book the name was written again "Adalind Schade" mother of Kelly Burkhardt, having the child with Nick Burkhardt. 

-Stefania-said Nick very softy ,such that only Adalind understood him, he took Adalind´s hand.

**Author's Note:**

> "Your name will be written with fire in the Grimm Book, Witch  
> nothing will can erase it,  
> and if someone would try it ,  
> the name will be written by itself on it, again"  
> (Stefania Vaduva Popescu)


End file.
